


amaya’s secret talent

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [14]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, janaya - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amaya makes jelly tarts.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	amaya’s secret talent

Janai walked through the castle of Lux Aurea. She was exhausted after a long day of queen duties. Everything was so boring, she preferred the battlefield, but she knew it had to be done. Now she looked forward to an evening with her wife, Amaya, just the two of them.

The moment she opened the door to their chambers, she was hit with a heavenly smell in the air, sweet. Amaya was baking something, and by just smelling it, she  _ knew  _ it would be delicious. Though, the elf was also confused, because she had never thought the words Amaya and baking would go well together. Also, the fact that their chambers had no baking oven like the royal kitchen was vaguely concerning.

She walked into the kitchen and saw how Amaya had placed SEVERAL sunfire blades on the stone table, and on them were countless of triangle shaped pastries with red filling.

She made sure that her wife saw her before she began to speak.

“That sure is an interesting way to use our swords.”

Amaya laughed and began to sign back.

“These are jelly tarts, it’s a katolan pastry. They were my sister’s favorites, and are Ezran’s favorite too. I prefer oatmeal raisin cookies tough, but my standards for those are too high, and I can’t bake those at all. But I  _ can  _ make these and I was bored, so I thought, why not?”

“They really smell delicious. I’m impressed. Since when can you bake?”

“My mother taught both means Sarai. I’m rubbish with most recipes, but Sarai’s addiction made me quite good at baking this. I’ve had to bake jelly tarts at least two thousand times.”

“I have a newfound respect for you.”

Amaya laughed again, and went up to Janai and patted her back.

“Shut up. Now, are you gonna taste the jelly tarts or not? They taste the best when they’re hot. Just don’t burn your tongue.”

“Amaya, I can’t get burned by anything.”


End file.
